


Guts

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extended look at Ryuunosuke's pre-death thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guts

Ryuunosuke had seen himself bleed before, of course. It was a necessary hazard when you were going to be killing people; some of them fought back. The blood from his arm was a gorgeous red, and it sometimes distracted him a little afterwards. He'd sit and look at the blood and smile until he really had to hightail it out of there.

That didn't compare to the blood coming from his guts now.

He'd seen guts, but his guts were better. His guts bled a beautiful blend of red, pink, and crimson in different places, with pieces of his intestines (small or large? definitely large) poking out. His guts were flawless. He'd never seen anything better.

The only problem was that nobody was meant to see the inside of their own body like this. Not their guts. They only got to see them right before they died.

Right now death was only a blip on Ryuunosuke's radar. It would come for him soon. He didn't care, not with the most beautiful thing in the world right in front of him. Inside of him.

How had he missed it so long? He'd been carrying around something so special and he'd never even known it. How grandly had he been made, fashioned, and given this incredible gift.

Caster should have told him; surely he had known, he knew everything. Ryuunosuke would have seen it earlier, then, asked nicely to have his stomach slit and the guts spill out for him to see. How could he not want to know how beautiful they were? How could he have let them stay hidden, even if it mean that he would barely get to see them before dying? There was no way. It would be no kind of life to just go on ignoring the beautiful things around him. At least, it wasn't a life that Ryuunosuke wanted to live.

Here was the bullet that had shot him, lodged in his stomach. That explained the wound, then. Ryuunosuke briefly wondered who was behind the bullet, then dismissed it as completely unimportant. He probably wouldn't get a chance to thank them if they'd shot him from such a distance.

Even if he did, they'd think it was weird.

Ryuunosuke started laughing, a light and cheerful sound, perfectly honest in its joy. The people who hadn't run from him when he was shot started backing away more quickly.

He noticed that Caster's monster was still. That was a shame. He thought briefly at Caster to _go on, go on, keep destroying!_ Even if he'd already found what he was looking for, there were billions of people in the world who hadn't realized their own ends and needed their help. And besides, Caster was kind of upset lately, and Ryuunosuke thought that mass murder would cheer him up.

That was all the distraction he could spare from his brilliant guts.

About this time, a second sniper bullet blew the top of his head off. He was still smiling.


End file.
